


Frost

by EstrellaWangzi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstrellaWangzi/pseuds/EstrellaWangzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snowy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

                A blonde haired girl was standing in the middle of  a snowy walk way. Her hair so carefully swept over her shoulder. She stood, arms crossed, trying to keep herself warms. She trembled under her four layers of upper clothing, well, if you would count a thin cami a layer. She clutched at her jacket more. Waiting for someone to come.

            She breathed in and out. And only when she breated out was it visible. The cold air contrasted with her hot breath, making it appear in smoke like state. The cold air had also caused her cheeks to turn a rosy pink. And this would have the same affect on her ears, if she hadn't been wearing ear muffs, which happened to be a good choice to make. Now if she had only remembered to bring a scarf of some sort.

            What covered her legs only barely, were leggings. Which only seemed to make this frosty air even colder. What a smart choice. Even smarter was her choice to wear a mine skirt, that didn't seem to help her legs combat against this winter weather.

            "Where are you Vanitas?" She slowly whispered to herself. More smoke extracting from her mouth. But could she really expect any less from him? He was always late to their dates. No matter if he had called the time or she, herself had. But she still had hope that maybe once, he would show up on time. It was the reason she always was. Even if she were to come late, who wouldn't say that that would be the one day he actually did show up on time? She sighed once again.

            She glanced to her sides, seeing if she could see the raven haired boy anywhere. But no luck, she couldn't see him anywhere close. For the third time she sighed, letting her head hang a little, as she figured if it were best to leave. She was trembling from the cold, it wasn't something she liked. And if there were some store near by, she would have entered it by now. But to her misfortune, there wasn't. She didn't even know what Vanitas might have had in mind.

            When she was about to take a step, planning on leaving, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. ' _Right on time._ ' She thought to herself as she swiftly turned around. Her ocean blue hues meeting with another's golden orbs. Including with an all too familar smirk. Her lips lowered, turning into a pout seconds after, "Y-you're l-late."

            " _I'm sorry._ " One could hear the clear teasing in his voice, as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in close. If it were another, they wouldn't have taken him seriously. And if they themselves were more the serious type, they would have stormed out on him. But not Namine, she knew very well that deep inside he was actually sorry. It was something she learned to read in the time they spent together.

            He chuckled softly as he continued to look at her. He leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Someone's frosty cute."

            This only caused the poor blonde to blush more furiously. "V-Vanitas." She glanced away, pushing him slightly away. Yet not really, finding to like this knew found warmth. Hearing his chuckles, he leaned in again to give her a kiss on the cheek.

            "W-we should g-go i-inside." She blushed a little more as she turned to look at him. Hoping he would say yes. And take her to a very warm place. Hopefully.

            "Aw, now why would we do that?"

            She looked up at him, shooting him a slight glare, yet it didn't go all the way through, as she wasn't entirely mad. He only chuckled in response to her 'glare'.  He gently grabbed at her hand, dragging her along as he began to walk. Snow crunched under their feet as they walked.

            "Vanitas! where are you taking me?"

            "You'll see."


End file.
